se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Indira Gandhi/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Indira Gandhi - Liu Shaoqi.jpg| Liu Shaoqi and Indira Gandhi. blog.163.com Indira Gandhi - Soong Ching-ling.jpg| Soong Ching-ling and Indira Gandhi. shsoongching-ling.com Japón * Ver Hirohito - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Smt Indira Gandhi meets Emperor Sato of Japan 06/25/1969. INC.Archives Akihito - Indira Gandhi.jpg| (Nehru and daughter Indira with Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako and Crown Prince Akihito in Tokyo in 1957) Indira Gandhi - Zenkō Suzuki.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi Arriving To Tokyo For A Visit To Japan 08-11-1982. INC.Archives Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| 1984: Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone and Foreign Minister Shintaro Abe visited India 23 years after the last visit made by a Japanese Prime Minister. PM Nakasone met PM Indira Gandhi and made a speech about the close relationship between Japan and India. minnanominami.com Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Indira Gandhi - Sukarno.jpg| President Soekarno and the Indian prime minister Nehru watching Indira Gandhi receiving flowers during a visit to the Borobudur. Collectie Stichting Nationaal Museum van Wereldculturen Indira Gandhi - Suharto.jpg| PM India Indira Gandhi didampingi oleh Suharto dalam kunjungan resmi kenegaraan di Indonesia. Perpustakaan Nasional Republik Indonesia Asia del Sur India * Ver Louis Mountbatten - Sin imagen.jpg| Louis Mountbatten (Gobernador general y virrey de la India)Chief of the defence staff of England Louis Mountbatten and minister of information and broadcasting (I and B) Indira Gandhi discuss rare documents and literature associated with the first Prime Minister of the nation, Jawaharlal Nehru, on the former's visit to the nation, at Nehru memorial museum (Delhi), in New Delhi on May 6, 1965. The Times Of India Group Indira Gandhi - Sri Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru.jpg| Indira Gandhi had affair with Nehrus PA Gulzarilal Nanda - Indira Gandhi.jpg| A shy Indira Gandhi when she took charge from the interim Prime Minister Gulzari Lal Nanda following the sudden death of Lal Bahadur Shastri. india-seminar.com Lal Bahadur Shastri - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Lal Bahadur Shastri and information and broadcasting minister Indira Gandhi at a ministerial conference in New Delhi on May 13, 1965. timescontent.com Indira Gandhi - Morarji Desai.jpg| Indira Gandhi and Morarji Desai, 19 January 1966. Quora Charan Singh - Indira Gandhi.jpg| CCS, Indira Gandhi, Gayatri Devi. chaudharycharansingh.org Indira Gandhi - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| Congress leaders Indira Gandhi and Rajiv Gandhi. India Today Indira Gandhi - Vishwanath Pratap Singh.jpg| V. P. Singh & Indira Gandhi. veethi.com Indira Gandhi - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| Indira Gandhi, PV Narasimha Rao and Pranab Mukherjee at the AICC session in Calcutta on December 28, 1983. indiatoday.in Inder Kumar Gujral - Indira Gandhi.jpg| (Left to right) I K Gujral, Indira Gandhi and Satish, his brother, in 1957. timesofindia.indiatimes.com Irán * Ver Indira Gandhi - Mohammad Reza Pahleví.jpg| Mohammad Reza Pahleví (Sah de Irán)Prime Minister Indira Gandhi receives Queen Farah. Iranian.com Asia Occidental Palestina * Ver Indira Gandhi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Yasser Arafat with Indira Gandhi. Flickr of Nisar Ahmed Channa Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Sin imagen.jpg| Photo dated 09 September 1973 shows Syrian President Hafez al-Assad with late Indian President Indira Gandhi in New Delhi. Assad died 10 June 2000 at the age of 69. His son Bashar, 34, is widely expected to succeed him after parliament amended the constitution which stipulated that a candidate to be head of state must be at least 40. / Fuentes Categoría:Indira Gandhi